


Melting Ice Cream

by Latios



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, I'm very tired and feeling sappy right now, Kissing, M/M, Play Fighting, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Guns, mentions of Futaba and Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: He’s laying face first into a towel, cushioned only by the sand and his crossed arms as pillows, hot sun coating his backside with today’s heatwave. He remembers falling asleep to that much. The snickering, as well as cold fingers trailing on his skin in odd shapes, is new.“Akira Kurusu,” Goro sighs, long and tired. “If you are drawing sunscreen shapes on my back in hopes of me getting a funny looking burn, we will be getting a divorce.”





	Melting Ice Cream

Goro’s eyes snap open from his peaceful nap as ice cold and _very wet_ fingers trace onto to his back.

He’s laying face first into a towel, cushioned only by the sand and his crossed arms as pillows, hot sun coating his backside with today’s heatwave. He remembers falling asleep to that much. The snickering, as well as cold fingers trailing on his skin in odd shapes, is new.

“Akira Kurusu,” Goro sighs, long and tired. “If you are drawing sunscreen shapes on my back in hopes of me getting a funny looking burn, we will be getting a divorce.”

The fingers, as well as the snickering, stop at once.

Then, Akira is crawling down to his level to lie down beside him, only on his red towel instead. Akechi turns his head to look at him, trying to keep his face stern and annoyed, but it’s hard when your boyfriend looks like a ray of sunshine when he does smile, cheeky or not. 

“You’re no fun.” Akira’s grin is full, aiming for mercy probably—he knows Goro’s only weakness is him. His dark hair only curls further due to the humidity, brushing on rosy sun-stained cheeks instead of thick framed glasses. “We aren’t even married yet, Goro.” He says, but has the audacity to waggle the ringed finger in front of him, as if he hasn’t been aware and looking at their hands for the last four months straight as it is.

His own lips betray him in a perked smile, as Akira wiggles closer on their towels to be practically nose to nose with him. “Oh, perfect.” Goro starts. “So if your shenanigans continue, I can get out of this arrangement even quicker if needed.” He says, deadpan with a hum at the end.

The look on Akira’s face melts his heart fast. Those big grey puppy dog eyes get turned on like a switch. “Come on, it was gonna be a _crow. Symbolism._ ” he pouts, as if trying to convince him.

Goro rolls his eyes fondly. “Yeah? Is that so?” Akira’s hair is tickling his face, at this point, from how close he’s getting. “But I don’t especially want a crow mark on my back today. I was sort of going for an... _even_ tan look.”

Akira’s mouth quirks to the side sadly, betraying the look in his eyes as he stares across Goro’s face.“You’ve officially become boring with old age.” He states, like a sad fact. “However, I have a quick solution to our dastardly problem. It isn’t too late yet, there’s still time to save you.”

Goro frowns, still playful. “I’m twenty-five. And what exactly is your _‘Quick solution’_ to—”

Just then, Akira slaps a handful of cream onto his back, making him gasp and cut himself off. Before he can properly react, mouth hanging open as he sits up, Akira gathers himself and quickly runs out of arms’ reach, laughing horribly loud at his _very normal reaction, thank you._

“Oh, you…” He whispers, looking quickly behind his shoulder… Yep, thats a hand print of cream slapped on him, alright. Him, and all over the towel. So, no more nap. How didn’t he notice Akira with that?

“That’s it, I’m gonna get you.” he says softly, a near declaration of war to his beloved. Akira, in exchange, only laughs, not taking his fate seriously, and runs towards the waves for cover.

“Don’t forget you tried that once already, Honey!” Akira yells, using that silly nickname and obvious comment about their past to rile him up further. Akira stops at the shoreline, taunting him to come forward, or watch his next move. Goro’s eyes dart to the side, to their small bin of beach accessories they took with them for the afternoon, along with a cooler full of food and drinks. Suddenly, he has a plan.

“Oh,” Goro says, slowly diving his hand into the bin, and is deeply encourage by the look of slight fear that graces his boyfriends’ face as he pulls out the neon water gun. “I’m certain I’ll succeed this time.”

While Akira dives into the water for protection, Goro loads up his gun slowly with saltwater. He scans the surface for Akira—he’ll sneak up on him, and get him in the face when he least expects it. Sure, having your face doused when you’re already wet isn’t the most horrible thing, but he’s mostly going for surprise here. That, and it’s all he has currently at his dispense.

When he gets in the cold, cold water, he encourages himself to quickly get through the temperature problem to get to his main target. He’s never been held back by such small things before. 

He dives under the waves, only to see blue-green go on forever, fading to dark blue fog more in the distance. The most he can make out is wavy strands of kelp moving with the waves, but he needs to press on, or else Akira will outsmart him, as he likes to make a hobby of.

Goro treads deeper, and dives again, only to be met with the same result. He pulls above the waves, bangs pressing against his eyes, cheeks and back of his neck like a glove. “Where are you.” He curses quietly, scanning the near sea to his best ability. 

Then, Akira latches onto his back, and he nearly screams at the sudden touch and proximity. He’s been quite jumpy lately, but he raises his hands, and feels the other end of the gun knock against what’s probably bone. Akira grumbles, and Goro gasps.

Akira parts from his back, giving him enough space to turn around, only to watch Akira clutching his jaw. Goro drops the gun, and wades over to Akira, who’s muttering into his palm, now.

“I’m so sorry!” Goro says, arms hanging like he isn’t sure how to help Akira. Playtime was fun, and he was totally up for revenge—but seeing Akira hold his jaw in possible pain takes away any other thought in his head. “Are you alright…?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Akira groans, pulling his hand away briefly to look at it, maybe for blood? He puts it back on his jaw, as if to quell the pain, but then looks up at Goro over his fingers.

And then leaps onto Goro, pushing them both into the upcoming wave.

When he comes up from the water, he spits and catches his breath, choking on saltwater. He moves the bangs from his eyes, once again. “Akira, what—”

But Akira’s laughing. _Of course_ he’s laughing. He was probably never hurt, either. Goro’s shoulders slump, as he watches Akira’s floating form combust into giggles. “You’re unarmed, now. It’s just me, you, and the waves out here.”

Goro stares, unimpressed. “...I worry about you, and this is what I get.” He mutters, and tries to tread back to shore, only to have Akira pull him close by the arm, outward into the deep.

“Hey, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he laughs, sounding not sorry at all. “It did hurt, and you totally got me back, if it makes you feel better.” He smiles kindly.

Akechi floats closer, inspecting his jaw in all seriousness. Yep, that’s a light nick, alright. Maybe a bruise, later. He frowns at the comment. “No, why on earth would that make me feel better? Did it hurt that bad? Don’t play it off if it did.” He almost adds more to the statement, but Akira holds his hand in place on his jaw, and smiles so adoringly, it cuts off whatever words he had. What did he do to receive a look like that? 

Or even further, what did he do to deserve someone like Akira to give him looks like that, all the time? Suddenly, he’s feeling warm. Less from the sun on his face this time.

“You don’t need to worry, Goro.” Akira hums, soothingly. “It was worth it. I just wanted to get you out here with me—my quick fix to your problem, like I said.”

Goro sighs. “So that _was_ your true motive…”

Akira shrugs. “What can I say? It’s a beautiful day out, and you wanted to take a nap. I needed to encourage you to swim.”

“You said me napping was _fine_ with you!”

“Yeah, but I got lonely.” He admits with a casual shrug.

Goro sighs. “You’re ridiculous. You could have just joined me, or woken me up to say that alone. I didn’t particularly want to swim, but if you insisted, I think there were easier tactics you could have used to persuade—” 

Akira cuts hims off with a kiss. Soft and salty like the water around them, and Goro leans in, suddenly touch starved. It wasn’t warm like he was used to—they were both cold to the bone from cold waters. Regardless, he chases those lips like they were melting ice cream.

When they part, Akira smiles sweetly at him, full of love and adoration. “Sorry. You can give me the lecture later, but you’re cute right now.”

“Akira—” Goro stumbles, half on a choke and a laugh.

“You have _so_ many freckles. I know you use like, twenty dozen different skin products to prevent them, but it look so good on you.” He leans forward, forehead to forehead with him.

“I love you.” Akira sighs, and finds his hand underwater to twine them together as they keep themselves afloat. “Thanks for being with me. In general, but also, like, today specifically too. I like having downtime like this with you; It’s really fun. Let’s do it a lot more.”

And if that wasn’t enough to turn him to mush on the spot. “Akira…” Goro says, and leans forward to prompt Akira’s mouth to his, and steal a kiss of his own—this one much deeper as he lets his hands find their way behind Akira’s neck to play with his hair and hold him there, while Akira’s hands find his hips.

The float the best they can for a while, just holding each other close. It’s silly, but it’s times like these he feels like he could cry the most, just from so much love in his heart. The setting, the time, and the person he was with were all perfect. This was better than anything he could have ever even _thought_ of having years ago, and this was just one of their few good moments together. A smaller one, at that.

“You know,” Goro says quietly, as he parts from Akira’s lips. “I really love you too. This has been fun, even if it was mostly you terrorizing me.”

“Yeah.” Akira agrees, the cheeky guy he is.

“And another thing—” Goro sighs. “—I definitely lost Futaba’s water gun.”

Akira freezes, and looks around them in a sweeping stare. The neon green weapon is nowhere to be found. “Damn.” He says. “The ocean works fast.”

“It’s probably halfway to the states by now.” Goro groans. Then, quietly. “...Should we buy her a new one and pretend it’s the one she lent us?” 

Akira grins, and pulls him close again. “I like the way you think. Morgana’s not here to snitch on us with the reward of fatty tuna, either. She’ll never know.” He laughs. “Perfect.”

“Yeah,” Goro laughs, pulling him close, and thinks about holding Akira’s hand again. “Perfect.”

They go back to what they were doing, and stay out until the sun meets the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I wrote this at 6am if there's mistakes that's. that's why. I'm sorry LOL
> 
> This was just me getting some sappy feelings out, I suddenly got some summer vibes for a fic and I thought it'd be cute to write them having a cute date at the beach dflkgfjg
> 
> Regarding my other fic, 'Chasing Tides', It's still happening!! Please don't worry, I've just been super busy with IRL stuff lately and other online stuff, so writing has been kind of put on the back burner for a bit until my schedule clears up. That said, I've written 15k for chpter 2 of it, and I just have to edit it now. :) So! that should be soon, but not immediate. Just a little update there haha.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this and have the time! It totally makes my day and rlly inspires me <3 Thanks so much for reading, as usual! ;;


End file.
